


A Hasty Hitch

by SadistiKitteh



Series: Wedding Fic Feb 2021 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drinking, Hangover, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: Atem and Bakura wake up to realize they got hitched while drunk. Curious of the disc left at the bedside, they decide to see if it holds any clues to what got them into this mess. Hidden feelings ensue.
Relationships: Atem/Thief King Bakura, Yami Bakura/Yami Yuugi
Series: Wedding Fic Feb 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140350
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	A Hasty Hitch

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so chatoic-fic-author-causing-mayhem when I thought this up, but then the hurt/comfort happened...and I felt bad...so mayhaps I plan to give these two a proper wedding either later in the month or next February :P

Atem awoke with a groan, the sun filtering in from the open windows making his head pound and his face hot. With a slight shift, his eyes shot open.

He was not alone in this bed.

He was not in his hotel.

So where…

Another groan sounded behind him and he stared dumbly at the thief beside him, nestling closer into the warmth Atem left behind. Bakura looked in more disarray than normal, yet seemed completely peaceful and lost to sleep

“What…?”

He got up to close the windows and pull the curtains, only then being able to take in the state of the room they were in.

There were balloons and flowers, what looked like an obviously _stolen_ statuette of a hawk, and right by the bed…

A CD, two empty bottles of wine, and a certificate of marriage.

Atem jumped on the bed, shaking Bakura’s shoulders. “Get up, Get. UP!”

Bakura groaned, shoving Atem away. “Fuck off, Pharaoh, my head hurts.”

He went to shake him again, only then noticing the ring on Bakura’s finger. Atem looked at his hand, stunned to see a matching ring on his own finger.

“Well, more like ‘husband’ to you, now.”

“The fuck are y–”

Bakura froze, bolting upright while staring at the statuette. Then he looked at the bedside table and groaned. “Dammit...Well, I suppose we can agree that we’re filing for divorce later today.”

“ _Later?!_ ”

Bakura huffed and fell back. “If your head’s not pounding like mine, I’m calling God favouritism bullshit.”

Despite his anxiety of the missing night, Atem’s head was pounding. He huffed, getting up. “I’ll grab us Tylenol, I saw a convenience store across the street.”

“Did we even have a honeymoon fuck?” Bakura grumbled, glancing around to search for discarded condom wrappers.

Atem scoffed, slipping on some dress pants he found. His? Bakura’s? He didn’t care to check.

“Thinking with your dick, I see. No wonder your head’s pounding.”

“Fuck you, go get us pills. Maybe juice...and the greasiest burger you can find.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” Atem replied mockingly, grabbing the room key and his wallet (which was thankfully as he remembered it) before leaving.

Atem quickly jogged across the street, forgoing the rules of the road in favour of quickly getting what he needed. He immediately picked up a bottle of tylenol, deciding to also get something to eat. He picked up a bag of rice chips, pausing by the section of the store that held pre-made sandwiches.

Cursing himself for spotting a pepperoni pizza hoagie so quickly, he snagged it and paid for it, deciding to warm it up so Bakura wouldn’t complain about it not being the greasy food he wanted.

It wasn’t the first time they woke up like this, as if their drunk counterparts were inherently drawn to each other. He didn’t hate Bakura for it, but was annoyed with how they got along thick as thieves while sloshed and could barely stand each other when sober.

Could they share a room? If they had to, sure. But they had their own lives, and enjoyed their own things. Getting together made no sense.

He was glad, at least, they never had sex drunk. If nothing else, he could at least say Bakura drunk didn’t hate him enough to ruin their morning with more soreness than necessary. Atem shook his head, tightly wrapping the hoagie to keep it hot and greasy as he carried the goods back to the motel.

He could hear Bakura snooping around the room when he got back, and Bakura stared dumbly at Atem, before laughing.

“Hey, hey Pharaoh, looks like you found your way in my pants!”

Atem huffed, tossing the hoagie to Bakura and setting the bag of goods on a chair before undoing the pants that were apparently Bakura’s. “Please, you’ve stolen enough of my pants this is probably more of a return.”

Bakura didn’t respond, rather carefully opening the wrapper of his ‘breakfast’. “I wasn’t serious about the burger.”

“Well, it’s greasy food. That’s good for hangovers, right? Just eat it, please.”

“And what about you?” Bakura asked, giving Atem a skeptical look.

Atem pulled the rice chips and juice from the bag, waving them before setting them aside. “Didn’t forget the tylenol, relax.”

Bakura was quiet again, and Atem glanced at him. There was something unreadable in his eyes; it made him look a lot smaller than usual.

Atem didn’t read into it further, pulling out another juice before fiddling with the Tylenol’s child lock. “Look, if you’re gonna puke, just get it done before eating that okay? Please hurry, it’s stinking up the room.”

Bakura shook his head, taking a bite before grabbing the bottled juice. “So why d’you think we got hitched? Did our drunk selves make a marriage pact and forget to tell us?”

Atem snorted. “I bet they did. Sure, no sex, but we keep waking up in bed together and now we’re married apparently.”

He gave a victorious cheer when he finally got the child lock open, dumping two pills for each of them into the palm of his hand. When Atem went to offer Bakura some, he was held captive by Bakura’s gaze.

“Ah...Bakura?”

“We should check out the disc.”

“What?”

Bakura shrugged, glancing at the CD. “I mean, we’re getting divorced later right? Might as well see what our drunk asses left for us.”

“Might just be a wedding music mix, for all we know.”

“Still might be fun to watch if there is something, share in the secondhand embarrassment.” Bakura shrugged, glancing at the certificate, “Figure out where the hell that hawk came from.”

Atem gently put the pills in Bakura’s hand, before taking his own. He was almost afraid of what he’d see, what kind of things he said that he might not mean. Or that he did mean them, and had to somehow deal with that while Bakura felt the opposite.

He didn’t want to show vulnerability to Bakura, even if Bakura seemed to be opening up to him a little considering how they woke up.

“Okay. We need a laptop or something though.”

Bakura grunted, having just finished chasing his pills with juice. He wandered to a bag at the corner of the room and pulled out what was clearly a laptop. It hit Atem then, where exactly they were. It wasn’t just a new room they rented.

“This is your room, isn’t it?”

“About time you figured that out.” Bakura snorted, shrugging. He adjusted the bedding to set the laptop up, grabbing the CD. “Go on, come get comfortable _husband_.”

Atem rolled his eyes at the lidded gaze Bakura gave him, a hint of a smile pulling at his lips as he climbed into the bed. “Don’t get used to saying that, it’ll be awkward to have that pop up during an argument.”

Bakura snickered, taking a bite of the hoagie as he waited for the laptop to boot up. “A mood killer, for sure.”

“Yugi would have questions.”

“Oh, just Yugi? Never mind Ryou, or the rest of Yugi’s group. Would I have to duel Kaiba for the right to your hand~?”

Atem shoved him, earning a cackle from the thief. Atem smirked. “He probably only sees me being partnered with a player equal to me.”

“So either Yugi, Joey, or himself.”

Atem laughed, surprised just how easy it felt to just tease each other like this rather than argue. Years spent just living had softened both their anger, he reasoned. They couldn’t be angry about the past when what caused them both pain no longer existed.

It was just existing, surviving, and dealing with past trauma along the way.

The reminder that he was part of that cause made Atem hesitant, but Bakura was as comfortable as ever when dealing with a hangover. Still, Atem didn’t relax fully.

Bakura popped in the CD and waited for it to load, grinning up at Atem when both an audio and video file popped up. “Well, well, looks like we have early afternoon hangover entertainment. We can make this fun, turn it into a Try Not to Cringe challenge.”

Atem snorted. Of course Bakura would make watching a video competitive. “First one to cringe cleans the room.”

“Aw, come on, more creative than that!” Even though Bakura complained, he double clicked the video and sat back, licking the grease off his lips before taking another bite of his ‘breakfast’.

Atem raised his eyebrows at the obvious Ancient Egypt themed room, the only thing historically accurate being the painted walls. Atem set aside his chips and covered his face. “Gods, forgive me.”

Bakura cackled at the video and Atem’s reaction. “Closest we can get to our past without marrying in a museum, excellent.”

“You probably picked the place– Oh for the love of…”

Again Bakura lost it seeing the officiant step out, clearly a very tired employee that probably hated the heavy headwear he was likely obligated to wear. Even in the video, their drunk selves were laughing too much and made him take it off.

“Good to know we’re such considerate drunks.” Atem said flatly, watching the way their drunk selves kept pressed at the hip curiously.

“Eww, did you call me ‘thiefy’? Never call me that again, drunk _or_ sober.”

“Noted, _thiefy_.” Atem said, giving Bakura a smug look as he drank his juice.

The officiant said a few words, mainly to reiterate this was a legal union. Bakura looked a little less amused when their drunk counterparts just nuzzled noses instead of maybe, just maybe, being considerate of their sober selves.

And then it got worse.

“Oh bloody hell, we wrote vows? Where did _those_ go?!” Bakura cried out, looking around.

Atem snickered at Bakura’s sudden distress, patting Bakura’s knee. “Guess we get to find out what bullshit we put into those vows, huh hubby?”

Bakura huffed, rolling his eyes as he popped the last of his hoagie in his mouth and tossed the wrapper.

“I can’t believe...jus’ the kind of guy you are. I thought you were weak cuz you had no one but...but it’s hard to be alone a long time. Now I feel more the...the weak one, weak for you. I started to see you more as someone ssstrong...strong and funny. Yet somehow I never realized what a...romantic you are too!”

“What.” Atem stared at Drunk Atem in disbelief.

“What was in our drinks?” Bakura snickered, shaking his head. “Romantic? Come on.”

“Hones’ly, I dunno why no one else has yet. You’re a pretty man, and you make me laugh, and your scar is mad sexy–” At this Bakura snorted and started to laugh, “ –I don’t know why no one’s snatched you up. Ssseriously, you’re amazing. You could control a God ka, you survived in spite of everything you were put through and...and I wanna be the one to make the res’ of your life…happy.”

Bakura’s chuckles quieted, and Atem couldn’t look at him. Atem’s cheeks were dark with blush, both stunned by his own words and the slow realization that a part of him does want that life with Bakura.

In the video, Drunk Bakura was tearing up and Drunk Atem kissed the tears away, murmuring something in their shared language as he slipped on the ring. It looked so intimate, and Atem silently wished he was sober for it. Any of those things he felt were wiped with any memories of that night.

Bakura paused the video before Drunk Bakura could pull out his vows, eyes glued to the screen. “Maybe...I think...Should we…?”

“Unpause it.”

Bakura glanced at Atem, noticing the way he was almost hugging the juice to his chest. It was the first time he’d seen Atem seem his size, reminding Bakura he was taller than Atem.

“Please, unpause it. It’s...not fair you heard my vows but I don’t get to hear yours.”

Atem sounded hurt, almost scared. Bakura’s hand was frozen over the spacebar. He could taunt Atem for being soft and just get rid of the evidence. He’d seen enough of them snuggling together like a couple and it frustrated him that he was only now realizing their drunk selves were living a double life. It was like watching an alternate universe, except the evidence that it was all real was on his hand, around the room.

He could just find the vows he wrote and give them to Atem, without hearing it come out of his mouth.

...

He pressed the spacebar.

“I was always scared to keep anyone in my life close, y’know? All I really had was my anger at you, but that...that went away.”

Drunk Bakura sniffed, briefly wiping his eyes. “A-and you stopped being some asshole royal brat to me, you were more than that for sssso long. You showed me my family moved on, that they were safe and it was okay to miss them, y’know? Y-You reminded me I could be human, yet you’re always going to be like a God to me. A-A treasure unlike anything I could hold and...and here you are, asking for my hand.”

“I promise to keep us both happy, to enjoy our lives out of the stress of poverty a-and of wealth. I-If– *hic* –the Gods don’t want this happening, then Ra can bring his ass down here and take me out himself!”

“Gods…” Bakura groaned, covering his face. He was embarrassed more by his drunk self being so dramatically emotional than the actual words. He did stop seeing Atem as an enemy or someone that hurt him.

The night they discussed Kul Elna drunk, Atem somehow remembered and let him know; just so Bakura could decide on his next actions. They talked at length after that, their first discussion of past events since returning to the world. Both Yugi and Ryou seemed stunned by how suddenly they could stand to share rooms after that.

Drunk Bakura put the ring on Drunk Atem, kissing it once it was in place. “Even if I don’t see you as royalty...you’re the... the ruler over my heart. I love you, Atem.”

Atem snickered, though it sounded less mocking and more soft. Bakura couldn’t watch, finding the emotionally driven vows were too much to watch.

The fact he actually said those three words was mortifying, yet he didn’t pull away when Atem leaned on Bakura’s arm.

“Cute…” Atem mumbled, focused entirely on the screen.

Bakura looked down at Atem, scoffing before he continued to watch the screen. “We were drunk.”

“We were honest. Well, maybe emotional too, but I…”

Atem stopped, then reached over to pause the video. It was frozen on their kiss.

“Bakura...do you still...I mean, not entirely; we were drunk. But do you feel the same now?”

Bakura swallowed thickly, stiffening. He couldn’t answer; he didn’t know what Atem expected, but he was so sure they’d crash and burn–

“I-If I’m honest… I feel a bit of the same. I am amazed...by you. All you lived through, how strongly you fought. Both back then and now. And I guess, if I could, I’d like to make you happy too. At least, if I can make you happy; it’s...okay if that’s not possible.”

The confession stunned Bakura, yet also scared him. He didn’t think he could trust anyone with his _heart_ , especially Atem. It felt too dangerous, yet some traitorous part of him wanted that; was wooed by Atem’s admission and wanting to try, even if he was sure he’d just hurt Atem in the end.

Why did the prospect of hurting Atem scare him? Why were they in this situation? Why did he bloody decide to drink and say those things?!

Bakura felt a hand on his cheek, gently wiping away tears. Atem looked up at him concerned. Bakura opened his mouth to admit he couldn’t give Atem his heart, yet he couldn’t speak. A sob came out instead, and then another, and he trembled as he finally forced a shout.

“I can’t be married, I don’t even know if I have a heart to weigh! I can’t, I-I-I don’t...deserve to…to be...!”

“Shh, Bakura, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I–”

“No! Y-You don’t understand!” Bakura rasped. “I want to! I feel the same and I hate it, because that’s too...it’s too…!”

“Oh… Oh Bakura…”

“I don’t need your...pity, damn it!” Bakura spat out, his venom out of reflex to defend himself.

Even as he wanted to pull away, his body leaned into Atem’s comfort. He was worried he’d made an enemy of Atem again, undoing all their progress and frustrating everyone else. Yet Atem still cradled his head, soothingly rubbing his back.

“I...don’t hate you.” Bakura croaked out, burying his face in Atem’s shoulder. “Please believe me. I’m sorry if it hurts.”

“If...you’re willing, we can work on it?” Atem glanced at Bakura’s face, smiling gently. “I’m willing to wait for you, Bakura. Maybe we’re not ready for married life yet but…”

Bakura relaxed some. “Are...you sure? I don’t think it’ll work, I’m a pain like that.”

“I think you’re underestimating how stubborn I can be. We...can at least check if that certificate is legal. Might not be.”

Bakura snorted, smiling a little. “Drunk me would forge a damn wedding certificate.”

He stared at his hand, at the ring still on his finger. Now that his initial panic had calmed, the fact Atem was willing to work with him even after his reaction; just considering a divorce felt…

It felt wrong.

He didn’t think he could make Atem happy, not the way a husband should. Nor did he see them _ever_ being as intimate as they were in the video while sober. And yet…

“I don’t want a divorce.” Bakura said softly, afraid to look at Atem’s face.

“Then...what we do next is up to you.”

Atem looked uncertain, like he was unsure of Bakura’s decision. Or thinking he’d forced it, which amused Bakura.

‘As if you can force me into anything, Pharaoh.’

As if to prove that thought, Bakura sat up to kiss Atem’s cheek. Atem’s eyes grew wide, staring at Bakura so bewildered that a laugh bubbled up to Bakura’s lips. Atem slowly smiled, then smirked as he pushed Bakura onto the bed.

Bakura was barraged with kisses over his face; all while he tried to push Atem away, the room filled with their playful laughter.

Unknowingly, a stray foot unpaused the video, showing Drunk Atem grabbing the camera and running as Drunk Bakura grabbed a hawk statuette near the exit. Bakura glanced back, yelling at Atem for forgetting to turn off the stolen camera before the video cut to a different scene.

Drunk Bakura was setting up his laptop, turning to leer at Drunk Atem as he giggled childishly. “What’re you doin’, hubby?”

“Getting evidence off the camera and pawning it for booze,” Drunk Bakura grinned, “You’re ssooo regretting this when we’re sober.”

Drunk Atem giggled. “Don’t think so!”

Drunk Bakura covered the screen as Drunk Atem’s laugh was broken off, the video reaching its end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yugi then steals the disc from Bakura's place months later out of curiosity, he and Ryou watch, a debate whether to confront them ensues, and Ryou gets pouty about not being able to to be there that Atem caves and admits to considering renewing vows with friends, ruining their first anniversary gift. Thanks Yugi! >U


End file.
